Bedtime Story
by Artdirector123
Summary: Clara is getting little Matt and Peter to bed but they demand a bedtime story. Toddler Who AU.


**toddler who is an AU where the doctors and other timelords are toddlers and the companions take care of them.**

Crickets chirped outside in the night as Clara lead Mattew and Peter to their room for bed time. It was already 8:00 and the two little step brothers had just finish brushing their teeth and getting dressed for bed in their pajamas (Matt in his rocket print ones and Peter in his simple blue plaid). "But I'm still not tired!" said little Matt with a yawn. Peter as well was annoyed with the fact he wouldn't get to stay up much longer.

"I let you two stay up ten minutes passed your bedtime already," she said as he helped the four year old boy climb into the lower bunk of the bunkbed he and his brother shared, "Young boys need their sleep and you two are no exception." She then proceeded to tuck him in and fetch him his favorite stuffed animal "Mr. Giraffe". To be honest, she could use some sleep herself. Caring after the two toddlers while their parents were away was fun but very exausting.

"It's not fair!" Peter protested, "You get to stay up late all the time! Why do we have to go to bed?"

"Because I need to stay up to both make sure nothing happens to you and work on my studies," she said. Clara was currently studying to get her teaching degree. Being a nanny for the two of them was a side job to help pay for rent, but she still adored it none the less.

"We can help you with your studies!" Matt said perking up in his bed, "pleeeaaaase? I know all my numbers! I learned them all in preschool! I can count all the way to thirty!" He gave her big, pleading eyes and the sweetest smile. Clara couldn't help but feel a grin spread across her face.

Peter began to pout. "That's nothing!," he said not wanting to be out done by his stepbrother, "I can count to fourty!...backwards!"

"Nu uh!" Matt retorted, "We only just got to thirty today! You can't even count backwards from that!"

"Yes I can! Shut up!" Peter said giving his best angry face, which honestly, made Clara put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

"Calm down, both of you!" she said. She quickly composed herself, as she couldn't have the two breaking out into a fight. "No one is helping me with my studying. You both need to get to sleep or you'll be cranky in the morning and I doubt your parents would want their children to be tired and upset befor they go to preschool," she said.

The two children pouted befor giving in. "Clara?" Matt said,"Would you read us a bedtime story first?" He gave her his pleading eyes again, and this time she couldn't resist.

"Alright," she said,"but just one."

"Yay!" Matt cried kicking his feet under the sheets. Peter had climbed down to sit on Matt's bed. Clara pulled a big book of fairy tales from her backpack. It was a larg collection of Grim brother's stories. She had recently bought it to read to the two of them. When she first started her job, she was surprised to find that the two didn't have a single book of fairy tales in their little library. Sure they had plenty of Dr Suess books and other children's stories like Winnie the Pooh, but not a single classic fairy tale!

She brought it back to the bunk bed and sat between the two brothers opening the book. "Ok then," she said flipping to Little Red Riding hood, "This is the story of-"

Suddenly Peter snatched the book from her. "No!" he said, "I want to read it!"

Clara looked at him in surprise. Could he even read? Not many four year olds she knew could read much, if at all. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked him. He nodded confidently. "Alright then," she said.

He smiled and turned to the book, but it fell when he realized he had never seen the story before. The pictures and words were different from any of the books he and his step brother owned. He couldn't tell what most of them even meant! The first word on the page began witha big letter "O".

"Ou- On...Ounce?" he said squinting his eyes at the page.

"That says once, sweetheart," she whispered to him, trying to help.

"I know that!" he said feeling embarrassed. He then went back to the book. "Once U...up...upon a...T-ti...Timmy," he continued.

"That says 'time'," she corrected.

"Let me do it!" he said, getting flustered. "Th...the...theer w...was a...Li...lit...light lightly grill..." he continued, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Peter?" Clara asked after a few moments, "Do you need any help?"

"NO!" he snapped, "I can do it on my own!" He then continue to glare angrily at the page. "Na...nam...numd...namyd," he said, failing to read it correctly. Matt was getting impatient and flopped onto his pillow with a huff. This made Peter finally snap. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, throwing the book across the room.

"Peter!" Clara said in a disappointed tone, "Why did you do that?"

"The book was broken!" he said folding his little arms, face flushed from frustration and embarrassment.

"It's not broken Peter," she said moving over to pick it up, "It was just a bit difficult for you to read. You shouldn't be upset about that, lots of kids your age can't read yet." She said sitting back down next to him. He still looked upset.

"I just wanted to impress you..." he said quietly.

Clara smiled and gave him a hug. "And you did," she said, "You did a good job and I am very proud of you."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yep!" Clara said, "And if you like, we can always try again tomorrow. Now how about I read you a different story, ok?"

"Yeah!" Matt said.

"Ok," Peter said.

"Alright then," she said flipping to a new page, "This one is called 'Jack and the Bean Stalk'." As she read the story, she could tell the boys were slowly drifting off. Not a minute after she had said,"And they lived happily ever after," she heard yawns come from the two boys. Matthew was practically asleep, and Peter was slumped on her shoulder. Clara picked up Peter before climbing up the ladder to tuck him in.

"Clara?" he said sleepily, "thanks for the story."

She smiled before saying, "You're welcome, sweetheart." She then walked over to the door.

"Good night," the little boys called.

"Good night you two. Sweet dreams," she said before closing the door and going back downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

**hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If you like this AU, I've got another story about it called "Just so Cool" as well as a tumblr blog about it called "Toddler Who AU". Anyways, I hope you liked this story, and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
